


This Flower That Blooms {Saioma}

by VanillaCream



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaCream/pseuds/VanillaCream
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is the Ultimate Detective. He's trying to survive and also make new friends. One of those friends being the Ultimate Supreme Leader. But in actuality love is just blossoming.





	1. Chapter 1

Colors crept on the east side of the world as dawn filled the sky. The new day had begun and yet the boy lying in bed couldn't tell. A restless night meant avoiding the sight of the clock hanging on the wall opposite of him until the familiar sound of the bell would ring throughout the multiple rooms. The boy laying in bed known as Shuichi slapped his hand against his forehead. Every night he had wished where he was was all a dream and he would eventually wake up, and yet he still hasn't. Him along with 15 other students were put into this massive "killing game", as the bears like to call it. Shuichi himself was put into this game because he was known as the Ultimate Detective, and yet he could not even figure out what was the purpose of all this. The dark haired boy wasn't even entirely sure he could even call himself the "Ultimate Detective". But even with all the confusion, everyday, he still managed to get out of bed, even with the loss of Kaede. He sighed, you can do this. Kaede would want you to get out of bed. Shuichi finally pulled himself out of bed.

Shuichi ran his fingers through his hair, it looks okay. Finally his shirt was tucked in and he began buttoning the black double breasted uniform over it. Shuichi smiled as he marveled at the familiar grey pinstripes lining his jacket and his pants. He looked towards the black cap that lay on his nightstand; the same design that decorated his pants and jacket decorating his cap as well. I don't need it today either. His fellow students preferred him without the hat anyway. As the dark haired boy finally closed the door behind himself, he sighed one last time. A familiar voice already filled his ears.

"Hey Shuichi! Good morning! Nice to see you up and moving." The slightly taller boy approached him quickly, his light purple coat flowing behind him. The astronaut smiled.

"Ah... Good morning, Kaito." Shuichi never had a way with words, his speech was always hesitant.

"C'mon we have breakfast to eat!" Shuichi smiled sweetly. The boy knew what his friend was trying to do. He appreciated the support obviously, but the act was entirely a facade. Kaito was one of his greatest friends, but he could not shake the feeling of being treated lightly. Everyone knew. Kaede was gone and Shuichi was still healing. He only wished no one would act as though she wasn't gone, or worse, that she never existed.

The two boys made their way to the lunch hall. Their footsteps radiating throughout the hall. The grass surrounding the old corners continued to grow in large amounts; the building was certainly abandoned. As they got closer the smell of breakfast became more prominent, just like the sound of everyone's voices.

Shuichi noticed Kirumi first as he entered the room. She was moving around quickly, a tray in each hand. Although she was the Ultimate Maid, it made Shuichi uncomfortable how often everyone had relied on her for everything. The collected girl softly smiled.

"Good morning, Shuichi. Good morning, Kaito." The taller boy grinned towards Kirumi, suddenly turning to Maki and striking a conversation with the quiet girl. Shuichi waved towards the (somehow calm and collected) girl. Kirumi quickly returned to her work. Shuichi glanced quickly at the other students. Himiko and Angie were praying to Atua; Tenko was trying to make Himiko snap out of it. Korekiyo, Tsumugi, and Gonta were all in a discussion, Shuichi couldn't hear, but they did seem to be enjoying themselves. Miu seemed to be prodding and poking at the embarrassed robot, Keebo, as always. Ryoma and Kokichi were the only two keeping to themselves. Without Kaede there to help spark conversations with the others, the detective was at a loss. Shuichi quietly sat next to Kokichi

"Morning Shuichi!" The purple haired boy smiled. Although Shuichi had only spoken to the smaller boy a few times, it was always Kaede that dealt with his antics.

"Ah, good morning, Kokichi." The Ultimate Supreme Leader was known for lying. For that reason none of the others seemed to want to be around him.

"It took you long enough to get out of bed!" Kokichi chuckled. The boy was also trying to tread lightly. The boy had an outburst the night after Kaede's death and everyone despised him for it. The purple haired boy must have had a change of heart.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re not even wearing the hat.” Shuichi hesitated. He was wondering whether or not to answer with sarcasm. 

“Eh,um… yeah.” 

“You look better without it.” 

“Better?” Shuichi questioned. Kokichi seemed intrigued with him. His purple eyes sparkling with fascination. 

“Yeah, it makes you seem more open and willing to actually talk to humans.” Kokichi smirked. Shuichi bit his cheek. 

“Unlike you.” Shuichi muttered. 

“How rude,” Kokichi chuckled. The two sat in silence for a few seconds. Shuichi waited for the smaller boy to say something snarky. The silence didn’t seem to fit the supreme leader’s personality. “I actually do feel bad for you.” Shuichi’s eyes widened for only a second. He’s probably lying. The detective chuckled at the smaller boy’s answer, obviously not taking him seriously. Suddenly Kokichi stood up from the table, walking away from the dining hall slowly. Shuichi sat still, completely confused by Kokichi’s sudden leave. 

“Seems like you made him mad.” Ryoma’s dark voice chimed in. Shuichi continued to sit still, alone, staring at the doorway from where he saw the boy last. 

~K~

This day cannot drag on any longer...Kokichi thought as he continued to pace his room. Kokichi just wanted something to do that would keep him interested and busy. The boy wanted to spend more time with Shuichi, but the detective didn’t seem all too interested in the supreme leader. After the first class trial, the taller boy had revealed his skills. He showed that he’s able to stop this killing game for good. Kokichi smirked as the thought of the navy haired boy filled his head. He does look better without the hat. Kokichi chuckled to himself; the boy’s eyes wandering towards the door to his room. I just want his attention all the time. The small boy, after some thought, finally pushed himself to leave his room and search for the detective.  
Kokichi had to admit, this building was huge. Luckily, the small boy managed to find the detective on some stairs, writing. 

“What’re you writing?” Kokichi blatantly asked, causing Shuichi to jump. 

“Do not walk up behind me like that Kokichi.” Damn it. 

“Sorry Shuichi…” The detective sighed heavily. 

“I’m just writing some things I’ve noticed about the school so far.” Kokichi tried not to smile. 

“Sounds cool, Shuichi. What have you noticed?” The purple haired boy asked, slowly taking a seat on the step next to the detective. Shuichi closed the book softly, placing his pen back into his pocket. The taller boy turned to face Kokichi. 

“Mostly just how big this school is…” Kokichi was tempted to ask if he had been in Kaede’s lab since then. 

“Have you been anywhere new?” The detective shook his head. 

“I’ve been mostly checking the same places. Sometimes I’ll go back into Kaede’s lab.” The supreme leader looked down. He suddenly grabbed Shuichi into a hug. 

“It’s okay.” Shuichi let out one of his awkward laughs. 

“I know you’re just lying, Kokichi, its okay.” 

“You’re right,” Kokichi cursed to himself. He knew Shuichi had the ability to see through his lies, but now he could no longer take the supreme leader seriously. Kokichi couldn’t say anything. “The hug was lie, me saying it’s okay was not.” Shuichi stared back at the smaller boy. 

“I can hardly keep up with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've managed to read my dumb little fanfiction this far all I want to say is thank you! I really appreciate your time and let me know if I can fix anything about the story, I would love help writing this!


End file.
